The black and white feather
by jane2311
Summary: There bouth Star record singers! XD Ally's a bad ass, but why? Austin is a total girly guy... or not! There bought broken! Will they heal each other or break even more? This is a song fic! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic about Austin and Ally so yeah on to the story!**

_**Ally's POV**_

I'm Ally. I'm known as the Star Records Black Angel and you know why cause I'm a total bich and I never listen all my songs are rock or metal or punk. You ask why again, couse I'm like this becous my parentes, my boyfriend and my friend they all dumped me one day and since then I'm like this. I don't trust, don't cry and I never ever LOVE!

I'm at the rockerde sudio right now recording my new song wich I rote while waching Austin Bleh Moon. I hate him. I mean he is nothing like me, but I like geting him mad and then just walk off like nothing happened... And looky, looky who is hear.

„Hey Jim **( they call him that ) **can I... What are you doing here?!" he asked me. Man this is going to be fun.

„Monica! You're here now we can show what a happy go lucky girl looks and sings like!" I sey as I know he hates his 2th name and I was write he started walking out of the studio when Jim said.

„Austin stey and listen. You need to be a little more toght or people will start thinking you're gey!" as he said that I started laughting my but off and Austin become red with I can mak fun of this. I stod up and...

„Hey when you metion it he is best friends with that Dep, Dip , Drop... Oh write Dez guy and there prity close mabey there more then friends!" I said as I tried to hold my laughter in and it worken Austin was mader than ever.

„I'M NOT A STINKING GEY! And I can prove it!" he said and walked over me. He hesatated a bit , but then he kissed me and I felt discuted, andry and something unknown to me. As he lrt me go I made a face as nothing happened and walked to the micke.

„Let's recorde my song and Monica put on some lip glose nex time!" I said as they gave me the signal I started to sing and I saw the grin on HIS face!?

_**I don't care**_

„_**Say my name and**_

_**His in the same breath**_

_**I dare you to say**_

_**Say they taste the same**_

_**Let the leaves fall**_

_**Off in the summer**_

_**Let december glow**_

_**In flames**_

_**Brace myself and let go**_

_**Start it over again in**_

_**Mexico**_

_**These friends they**_

_**Don't love you**_

_**They just love the**_

_**Hotel suites, now**_

_**I **_

_**Don't **_

_**Care what you think as **_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find**_

_**Happiness in m**__**isery **_

_**Said, I**_

_**Don't**_

_**Care what you think as **_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find**_

_**Happiness in m**__**isery **_

_**Take a chance let your**_

_**Body get a tolerance**_

_**I'm not a chance but a**_

_**Heatwawe in youe pants**_

_**Pull a breath like **_

_**Another cigarette**_

_**Palms up I' m **_

_**trading em**_

_**I'm the oracle in my chest**_

_**Let the guitar scream**_

_**Like a fascist**_

_**Sweat it out, shut your**_

_**Mouth, free love**_

_**On the streets, but**_

_**In the alley it**_

_**Ain't that cheap now**_

_**I **_

_**Don't **_

_**Care what you think as **_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find**_

_**Happiness in m**__**isery **_

_**Said, I**_

_**Don't**_

_**Care what you think as **_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find**_

_**Happiness in m**__**isery **_

_**Said I don't care just what you **_

_**Think as long as it's about me**_

_**Said I don't care just what you **_

_**Think as long as it's about me**_

_**Said I don't care **_

_**( I don't care )**_

_**Said I**_

_**I**_

_**Don't**_

_**Don't**_

_**Care**_

_**Care **_

_**I**_

_**Don't **_

_**Care**_

_**I don't care**_

_**I **_

_**Don't **_

_**Care what you think as **_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find**_

_**Happiness in m**__**isery **_

_**Said, I**_

_**Don't**_

_**Care what you think as **_

_**As long as it's about me**_

_**The best of us can find**_

_**Happiness in m**__**isery **_

And I'm done.

"Hey Ally come here for a sec." said Jim with a grining Austin by his side. What's wrong with him he was the girly one and now he's grining WTF?!

_**Jimy POV**_

I saw Austins grin as he kissed Ally. Bam IDEA! If he is grining that means he's not that girly Austin anymore and if he hangs with her or kisses her more then the rock Austin or a girly Ally will be borned. I have a Trish plan.

_**Austin's POV**_

When I kissed Ally I felt a urge, no a need for more. I can't beleve wht she is doing to me!

I was listening to Ally's songs and for once I liked it and felt like it was true.

"Austin." Jim called me and I grouned as I didn't want to stop listening, but listened to him anyway.

"You and Ally are now boyfriend and girlfriend and you live together. I don't want to heare a no." I can't stop, but grin and as the song ended Jim yelled.

"Ally come here for a sec." she came and he told her what he told me.

…

"WHAT, but why!"she yelled. She's so cute when she's mad. So I did something Austin Moon never does I warped my hands arouned her waist from behind and wisperd.

'' Baby it won't be that bad, but I'm sory I won't let you sleap." She was in shock then she said…..

**So this was the 1th chapter and the song was writen by fall out boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this is the 2th chapter hope you like it and for the people who review I allways send a mesage to tell thet I updated. So on to the story!**

_**Ally's POV**_

Me and Austin just entered our new hause and now we are unpakeing our stuf. Thank go we have 2 bedrooms cause I ain't shairing a room with no baby. Well after that day mabey he's not THAT big of a baby, but that's not the point. My rooms prity awsome the walls are like a white with neon blue cirkles and black notes. I was now finished with unpacking so I went to his room to laught at him.

„Hey Mon-mon" I sey as I walk in his colorfull room I mean there are color cirkles everyware.

„Yo and don't call me mon-mon or Monica I don't like it!" he said it like I didn't know it.

„I know that. Why do you think I call you that?!" I sey and I see how his eyes whiden as he looks at me.

„What are you wearing?!" I look at myself and I see nothing rong. A school jacket, a long T-shirt that reaches a litle longer then by but and My hair all curled up. I then look at him and he has that you-had- to-were-that look if you know what I mean.

„Please put on some pants before I can't controle myself!" he said as I saw him trying to hold back so I dicided to not push my luck.

„Key?" I left and putted on some jeans and whent back to see him pull out a unicorn doll?

„OMG! Why do you have that you're 17 and a dude... well we can argue about that dude part, but still!?"

„You don't anderstand.." he was cut of by the phone that ringed in my room. I tried to leave, but he grabed my wrist.

„No listen this is not mine. It's a present for my girl." Fuck something is stinging in the hart derection.

„What girl you're my boyfriend!" I said a little angry.

„Well she's my sis... whait are you...YOU ARE!" am I?

„No I'm not and becose of you're lack of words I mised my call!" I stated and walked to my room and I felt that he was folowing.

_**Austin's POV**_

When I walked into her room I heared her listen to her vocemail.

„Hey girl can you get me those tickets to that movie that just came out oh and if not then I'm telling you now don't get on my bad side." WTF!? What was that, were those her so called friends I have heared there bad, but this...

„I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

„Now I think I understan you're life." I say as place my hand on her shoulders.

„WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY LIFE!" she yelled.

„I d..." I was cut off.

„And I'll pruve it!" she said as she turned on some song on her phone and started singing.

**Welcome to my life**

„_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?**_

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"

As she finished the song she fell to her knease and I said.

„I realy can't imagine that, but you know what you have to never surender!"

As I said that she looked at me and I saw one tear on her face I brushed it off and now I turned on a song.

**Never Surender**

„_**Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?**_

_**Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?**_

_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender  
Never surrender**_

_**Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?**_

_**Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender?**_

_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender**_

_**Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
You make me feel better, put me back together**_

_**I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender**_

_**Put me back together  
Never surrender, make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender**__**"**_

As I sang the song I as well droped to my knease and huged her.

„I gues were bouth broken.'' I weakly wispered.

„Yeah" she agried.

„Let's try to take the masks off just for one onother, key?"

She noded and started crying and I felt pain in my hart.

I think I'm in love with Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so this is the 3th chapter and who would have guest that Austin was broken too.

S I'm thinking 2 more sad chapters and then the fun begins. On to the story.

_**Ally's POV**_

I still don't belive that Austin Moon is a broken soul he doesn't seem like that. And why did I let him slepp in my bed!?

„Hey Alls whatch ya thinking about?" I'll ask.

„About how I can't belive that you're me why?"

„O-okay, come hear and after that you'll tell me why are you broken!" I just nod.

_Flash back( Austins's POV )_

_I'm walking home with my bud Dez and he's talking some nonsens... When._

„_Hey bud when are you gona make that girl you're girlfriend your dateing for a year now?" he asked._

„_I don't know I like her and all, but she's too much work and ther are a lot of other fish in the see!" I sey vaiveing it off. And as I mention her she texts me._

_**To Austin**_

_**Hey babe sory, but I gave my V-card to you're friend Zik and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend. You're not mad write. I mean you never did something to ceap me and I hear how you talk to Dez about me so no bigy. Bye~**_

_Fuck. I can't belive she thinks I'm an ass. Well I know by now she has told it to my mom as they are bestys. And I was write as I walk in to my house._

„_Austin you jerk you are such an ass! I can't belive you're my son! Until you're personality is turned don't come back!" she yelled and I left._

_End of Falsh back_

_**Ally's POV**_

„So after that I relised that my personality was a mess and I regretid it so I put on a mask to hide myself of my shame + before that me and my family werent on good terms they hit me and yelled and you know." He said and I was in utter shock.

„Well now it's my turn." I said as I took a deap breath.

_Falash back_

_I was wlking home from school when I got and text from my BFF._

_**To Ally**_

_**Hey You didn't do my homework and embaressed me in school so I gues this goes without seying were no friend anymore bich.**_

_As I read it tears streamed down my face and I ran to my boyfriends house only when he opened the dore there was a girl only in her udervear klinged to his armed._

„_Bich stop sobing I'm tired of it and when you mention it I'm dumpeing yo too!" he said as he stamed the door in my face. I ran to home to cry there, but.._

„_Stop crying you're so weak I'm so ashamed! You ackt like you own the world! You're such a bich!" I ran and ran and ran._

_End of Flash back_

„_And then I realised if everyone thinks I'm a bich then I'll be one." I finished as I cried in Austins sholder._

„_Alls your no bich. You ackt like that, but I can fell it that you're not!" I felt as a little light of hope shined on me._

„_And your no jerk or that much of a baby any more." I said as we bought laughted weak laughter._

_I think I'm in love with Austin._

**I know it's short, but give me a brake. XD**


End file.
